Son of the Kyuubi
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: Naruto's soul was worried Kurama would harm his future body. How can he solve this problem? By entering Kurama's DNA into fetus Naruto. Naruto grows with a parent, teaching him the ways of the wild while staying within the boarders of Konoha. Hanyou!Naruto BL, Slash
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! School's started! (Crying silently) So I won't have much time to write (whispers to his self "Stupid advanced classes! AAAAHHHH") So I have no idea when the next chapter for any story will be coming out.

Well, I've been working on _Naruto the Insane,_ _Leaving the Chaos, I'm Naruto and I promise I'm not Broken, Naruto goes to London, Mind-reading Uzumaki, All for the Young Master, Naruto's little Problems_ (blind and deaf Naruto one), _A Holly Demon, Parasitic Naruto, The Many Narutos,_ _It's all a Mask__ and Friends Between Worlds_ (Naruto One Piece).

Anyways, Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Just so you know, I know nothing about childbirth stuff, so one of the scenes will be poop.

We start the story… in a cage. The cage of the great nine tailed fox, a chakra demon that can never be killed. The Kyuubi. And what is this powerful demon doing? Sleeping.

The Kyuubi's host, an Uzumaki named Kushina, Is going to give birth in just four months and, right now, the demon couldn't care less.

Key word - right now. But thats all gonna change right…. about…. now.

_"*Yawn*. Um… where am I?"_ A little blue glowing thing said, looking around where he was. _"This isn't where I was supposed to go… Did Kami send me to the wrong place?"_ It finally looked to the demon within the cage. _"Hey, you, is this Uzumaki Kushina?"_ It asked. The kyuubi continued to look surprised for a moment before realization hit.

**"You're a young spirit, aren't you? And Kushina's going to be having a baby I bet. Well new soul, yes. This is the damned Uzumaki."** They looked at each other in silence for a minute before Kurama spoke again.** "You know I won't let you be born, right? I'll escape the seal before that happens and Kushina will die."**

_"No you won't. My body will be made into part your child. Can you really kill your own kit? Even if it hasn't been born yet?"_ Kurama had to think on that for a moment.

**"No. No I can't. My kits have died once already, it won't happen again. Go on, take my DNA and place it in your body."** The spirit seemed to smile before floating into the cage. Plucking one strand of hair, it flew back out.

_"This should be enough! You have such a large hair, each one holds so much of you! No wonder you never shed!"_

**"That's not the reason, but whatever. Just get out of here and let me sleep."** The young soul left the area of Kurama's cage and flew into its body, dragging the hair with it.

Four months later- night of the child's birth

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"I can see the head! He's almost there! Keep pushing Kushina!" Shouted an old lady and the wife of the third Hokage.

"You can do it Kushina-sama!" Said a random med nin.

"Come out quickly Naruto! And kyuubi, you stay in!" That was Minato, Kushina's husband. He just wanted the pain to stop. Actually, the kyuubi was very silent throughout the entire process - something unheard of when Mito was giving birth.

Everything was going fine until _he_ showed up. Naruto was out and alive and Kushina was recovering. Then the masked man arrived. He took Naruto after killing all the guards and other ninja in the room. Then he forced Minato to chose - Kushina or baby Naruto. He saved Naruto under Kushina's orders. Minato got away with Naruto, going to their house and setting down the little baby boy. Right one he decided Naruto would be safe enough, he went to save his wife.

* * *

_With Kurama_

**"What's going on? The brat's safe and has already been born… why's Kushina still in pain?"** The gigantic demon said out loud to himself. Then he felt a pull on his being. **"Oh… well, damn. Should I fight him or just leave this body?"** The fox thought for a moment. **"Eh, I can leave. Besides, the brat's already born and I don't exactly like this host of mine."** He stopped fighting the pull and just let it carry him out of the Uzumaki. And then his mind went blank.

* * *

When he woke up he had his claw through two people and the little boy with his DNA just out of reach of the sharp tip. He immediately pulled back.

**'Heh, even when I'm being controlled, he couldn't make me do everything he wanted. He can't make me harm my kit. Heh, I bet those humans think the two stopped me! I bet they're going to cheer and say how strong their 'Hokage' and the 'Red-Hot Habanero' was to be able to do such a thing. Hah, like they could stop me. But I will let them think that. I just have a final thing to say to my previous host...'** Kurama linked up their minds - something he had the power to do with anyone - and began talking.

**'I will take care of the brat, Uzumaki. He is, after all, partly my kit.'** Kurama thought to his former host, making Kushina's eyes widen.

'Fox? What are you doing? How are you in my head? And most importantly, what do you mean he's partly your kit?! How? The seal stops anything like that from happening!' She shouted out in her mind. Kurama just chuckled.

**'I met the brat's spirit when he was entering his new vessel. He was asking for directions around your body and he decided that taking some of my DNA would make me stay calm throughout the birth. Damn brat was right. Anyways, now he's also mine and you just have to deal with it. Now, say your last words to him. It will be a while until you meet again.'** Tears started streaming down the kunoichi's cheeks. Not out of fear of what would happen to Naruto because of the kyuubi, no. She was happy that Naruto would have such a powerful being inside of him to watch over and take care of him. She was sad to leave her little boy without a mother and let the villagers do what they pleased with him. That's what she was afraid of. What the kyuubi was going to do gave her hope that Naruto would be okay.

'I leave him to you!' She said, smiling in her head. 'Just don't make him a pervert.' She added, remembering what the fox said to her before she was in a serious relationship with Minato whenever there was a guy near. Her final thoughts were 'I wonder why it was only guys… oh no.'

* * *

I hope it wasn't too short! I've been trying to get out longer chapters but still having them come out often (not working now is it?) so... yeah...

_**CHECK MY POLL!**_

Oh, and also review!


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry I've been gone so long! If you read my most recent story, you already know that I've been in Spain for a while (cool place, if a little hot...) and before that was finals for school.

And to pile on to all of this annoyance, I've been binging on a lot of things. Supernaturals (finished), Walking Dead (just started), Code Geass (finished), Dragon Drive (middle), Bleach (middle), All of the Marvel things (all of avengers finished along with their separate movies, Batman, and soon Ant Man!), Also Big Hero 6, Full Metal Alchemist, Shaman King (started), and Prince of Tennis (finished). I'm not asking for forgiveness, just a pardon. Thank you!

Silvermane1- they're all yaoi hun.

RazielNeirohDiLacrimae025- so happy I made you laugh! I just had to put that in there! Better scare the parents before they die!

CartelFury (Guest) - I know! Don't you just love me?

Guest - Glad you likey!

* * *

Chapter 1

**"Brat, hurry up already."** Kurama, also known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, told his son. It had been seven years since Naruto was born, and everything was going smoothly. There were no notable attacks from the villagers, even with Naruto's vulpine like appearance added to the fact of Kurama being inside of him.

Though no one noticed it until a day after his birth, Naruto had semi-pointed ears, and part of his hair came out red in areas. For the first year of his life, the red strands hidden in his hair stayed short and unseen by all but his caretakers. For a long while, Sarutobi Hiruzen assumed they were genetically passed down from Naruto's red-haired mother. However, after the first year, there were signs of a chakra force within the strands and they began to grow longer and longer. At this point, the Hokage began to suspect something. Seeing past his blind love and looking at what was truly happening.

However, even though he suspected something didn't mean he would bring it up to the council. Instead, he called in his only student that was fine with peacefully returning to the village, Jiraiya. In addition to him being the godfather of little Naruto, he was one of the greatest seal masters still alive. Hiruzen had already sent an ANBU agent to fetch him from where ever the elusive pervert was at the current time.

Kurama was trying to hurry Naruto along and into his home. Both father and son had forgotten the old man was supposed to be coming to their apartment on this particular day. Though this was one of the normal checkups that had been happening every week for the past two years, it had become so normal the pair had began to just forget about it and go off to train or whatever else they wanted to do that day. Today it was hunting. Kurama had finally taught Naruto how to catch a rabbit with his bare hands, and Naruto couldn't wait to try it out with a real one instead of the chakra rabbits he had been practicing with. Unsurprisingly, he had been able to catch a few and cooked them when still out in the forest. It hadn't taken too much effort (though it was still harder than the chakra ones, something Naruto planned to question his father on. No matter what, Naruto Uzumaki does not take the easy way out!).

_'This is all your fault, Otou-chan!' _Naruto shouted in his mind. You told me to go catch that rabbit! I just wanted to get back home!'

**"No you didn't! You were delighted to chase it! Besides, all the ones you caught were fat and lazy. There wasn't an actual chase! So of course I would have you go after an agile one! Who knows if your human body would be able to handle it!"**

_'Oh, don't give me that! I know you were just trying to stay out there longer! Seriously, who's the child here?'_ Naruto questioned, knowing how childish his dad (and him) could act when they talk. Naruto had to grow up pretty fast, seeing as he dad couldn't even come out and help him with housework and what not. At least Naruto knew what needed to be done, and how to accomplish it.

**"Both of us. Not likely we'll ever grow up!"**

_'Yeah, yeah. You still age, you know! And I do too! Even faster than you!'_ Naruto pouted. He didn't exactly like the idea of living longer than a human, but he couldn't really do anything about it now. Kurama had promised he wasn't the only hanyo in the human plane, but Naruto had yet to see one. Then again, Kurama hadn't given him any defining details of a hanyo. Only ones sired from powerful demons had ears, tails, or fur, but that was all Naruto knew.

Though, it would seem that there were times where chakra would leak into the eyes and change their color. Naruto didn't always have to worry about that, seeing as he chakra was blue, as were his eyes. In his case, his eyes just seemed to glow a little more than they should, giving him a cat like feature to those less educated in this field.

Kurama had warned him long ago not to become over excited about anything. With his chakra directly connected to emotions, it would be horrible if his eyes lit up in the dark when he smelled raman or thought of something great that happened. Now, if he was being attacked in the dark and his eyes were able to scare his attacker, that was a different story. Every fighter - ninja or mercenary - knew that a single moment of hesitation could kill or save them, depending on the situation and position in said situation. All you can do is use everything to your advantage.

This particular feature had come in handy before. He had been attacked not even a week after moving into his apartment. The man had been able to get all the way to his bedroom, laying in wait for Naruto to come in and sleep. Kurama had sensed another presence at the time - he had just happened to be borrowing Naruto's senses at the time (Naruto gave him a lecture after that. Very comical, a young kid talking down to a ginormous 9 tailed demon) - and warned Naruto of the danger. Both Naruto and Kurama were angry that someone would do this, so Naruto's eyes had a mixture of red and blue chakra, with some areas being a combination of the two to make purple. The man had been scared out of his wits and fainted.

It turned out he was a villager, so Naruto wasn't really in that much danger. They never did find out what happened to him after that, though…

**"Oi! Naruto! Hurry up! The old man is coming, fast! And it seems there's someone with him…"** Kurama stopped talking for a moment, seemingly trying to find out who it was. Naruto knew the person was important when Kurama gasped.** "That's a seal master! His name is Jiraiya, and he was the one who trained your other father."** After the quick low down on the man they were about to meet with, Naruto sped along the streets faster than before.

As one could obviously tell, this wasn't the first time Naruto had heard about his father. Kurama, though he clearly expressed his dislike for the man, did tend praise him from time to time. Besides the fact Kurama thought the man was worthy of Kushina (a person he had grown to like, though he would never admit it, not that her death mattered much to him), he found Minato to be a talented boy outside of the realm of fighting. Of course there were his seals, but there was also the governing of the village, his ability to make friends with other nations - excluding Iwa - and a few other qualities Kurama deemed acceptable. It just happened he had a nice body to go with it; that being the main reason Kurama would talk about him.

_'Does that mean he's good at fighting?'_ Kurama was quiet before answering Naruto's question.

**"Yes, he is good at fighting. However, he isn't the best teacher. I won't be surprised if he tells you to practice something on your own so he can go peeking."** Kurama sneered, obviously not impressed with the man. Naruto didn't know how to react to the compliment/insult directed at this 'Jiraiya' person. On one hand, he sounded like an amazing person that Naruto should definitely meet, but on the other, there's that unreliable part of him, and Naruto had enough of that in his life with Kurama.

Not long after Naruto's thoughts flitted through his mind did he meet the man. Though, it wasn't until after he greeted Hiruzen that he outwardly acknowledged the man's presence. And even then, he wasn't respectful.

"What do you want?" He asked bluntly, immediately regretting it when Kurama groaned, though he didn't know why the giant fox would have such a reaction.

Not a moment later did he find out when Jiraiya launched into his introductory speech.

**"Kit, just tune out for this. I'm sure you'll be able to hear it multiple times after this, anyway. Now, you should ditch this man before he's able to leave you to go peeking. If he really wants to train you, he'll work to catch up and keep you interested. If that happens, it's less likely he'll allow you to get bored and will actually train you. If he doesn't come after you, I'll teach you a few more things. And it'll be harder, so you better prepare.**" Kurama had drawn Naruto into his mind, still keeping all of his senses functioning in the outside world. **"Even if he does take you on, I'll still show you some things. They just won't be as difficult."**

Naruto went over this in his head. Either way, he wouldn't lose. If Kurama were to teach him the easier stuff, they'll just do more difficult ones later on after his training with Jiraiya was completed. And Naruto was in no rush. There wasn't anything for him to do. No goals. No dreams. He had an entire lifetime to use up, and one that was far longer than a human's on top of that.

Just not as long as a full demon.

**"Kit, you should probably listen to them again. The weirdo is getting close to finishing his introduction."**

"Haha! Now, give me your praise!" Jiraiya had his hands up and arms spread wide. He was standing atop a large orange frog with a drunken look on his face. Naruto stared blankly at him, and Jiraiya seemed to give up after a minute of dead silence.

"Jiji, why's this weirdo here?" Naruto said, copying the loving nickname Kurama had given the pervert. Hiruzen could only sigh. He knew something like this would happen. Jiraiya was predictably infuriated with Naruto's comment, and Naruto just ignored the man like he did with most adults. It seemed this was a defence mechanism Naruto had developed subconsciously. If there was an adult that he didn't absolutely have to listen to or had not yet earned his respect, their words danced over his head, failing to catch his attention. In some ways this was good, but in other cases there were adults that had something important or kind to say that Naruto was never able to hear.

"He's your godfather, Naruto. He is a sannin and has been away from the village for these last seven years on important business." Hiruzen hoped the last bit would calm Naruto's anger down at least a little. Naruto is a pretty forgiving kid if you give him a good reason, but if you don't there's a beating in your future. He is an Uzumaki, after all.

The two adults waited in anticipation for Naruto's response to the new information. Both were hopeful for acceptance, but still expected the worst. Naruto and Kurama noticed Jiraiya's jittery form that overflowed with nervous energy, though he did conceal it well enough. Kurama snickered. The man in front of them was able to destroy an army. He took down Hanzo of the Salamander with the help of only two others, gained the title Sannin, and fought through a brutal war. He has stared death in the face countless times.

And he was terrified of what a boy would say.

It was so pathetic it was comical, and Kurama laughed for all it was worth. He only laughed harder when Naruto gave his response.

"So?" Was all he had to say. The two older humans didn't know what to make of that. In their minds, the boy - who had been alone for his entire life with no steady care to his person - was not delighted or absolutely pissed at this revelation. He couldn't care less as if someone just said they accidently stepped on an ant.

"Is that any way to respond to such an important matter? You are the only known person to have one of the legendary three Sannin as a godfather, and you don't seem to care." Jiraiya said, his bravado getting the best of him. No one was allowed to be unimpressed by such a great person, especially not one so young that he should be excited about every little matter that had to do with awesomeness.

"Yep. I don't see what's so great. You're just an old guy with long hair."

"Now, Naruto," Hiruzen interrupted before things could get any worse. "Jiraiya has volunteered to train you. It would seem he wishes to be part of your life, if you'll accept him." Hiruzen knew better than to try and force Naruto into anything. The last time someone had tried that, they had ended up in the trash can. That person was your average civilian, but that doesn't disprove the fact that Naruto opposes authority when ever he can.

"I won't. Now, wanna come in Jiji? I've kept the kitchen clean!" Naruto led the way into his little apartment. True to his word, the kitchen was mostly clean, only a few items littered the sink and dirt speckled the countertop. Hiruzen was fairly impressed. Naruto was rarely able to keep the items off of his floor, let alone the counter and table. Hiruzen gave him a pat on the head, saying how good it looked. Naruto grinned his sheepish/embarrassed grin and just stood there happily.

Jiraiya, on the other hand, didn't know how he fit into this picture. Naruto obviously didn't like talking to him, or being near him for that matter, and most likely wouldn't be happy if Jiraiya just walked into his home uninvited. So Jiraiya just stood in the doorway, waiting to be noticed.

"Well? Are you gonna come in or not?" Naruto had noticed Jiraiya just standing there holding the door open, letting all of his cool air out. This was most definitely not something he was okay with. After an entire morning of running around in the heat of the forest, one does not want their cool place heated by an annoying old man.

Jiraiya shuffled into the room. Hiruzen decided the tension held in the room was growing to be too much, and released Jiraiya from his suffering.

"We should probably get to the meeting." He said. "I'm sorry Naruto I'll come back to see you tomorrow. And then we'll take a look at your room." Naruto froze. The only reason his kitchen was so clean was that he was eating in his room, causing it to become the disaster instead. It was obvious Hiruzen had guessed that was what was going on judging by the meanessing look in his eyes. Naruto could only laugh nervously.

"Yeah, sure." He said, not trusting himself to say more.

"Good. I'll see you later, Naruto. Come on, Jiraiya. Time to let everyone else know you've returned." As they left, Naruto let out a breath.

_'How do you think he knew?'_ He asked Kurama in his mind. Kurama just shrugged and took a wild guess.

**"He could smell the mess?"** Naruto couldn't tell if Kurama was joking or not, but (in his mind) it was entirely possible for such a great shinobi to have a good sense of smell. Even one as old at the Hokage.

_'Okay…. do I really have to go clean it? 'Cause that could take a few hours….'_

**"I guess not… you'll just have a timeout."** Naruto shivered. A timeout was the worst possible thing anyone could ever do. Sitting and watching an old guy doing paperwork was not entertaining enough for Naruto's active mind and body, and forcing it to stay still was no help to anyone.

_'Can't you just help me out somehow? I mean, you're the most powerful creature in this realm. And you're my dad. Dad's are supposed to help.'_ Kurama thought about that. On one hand, Naruto had complimented him and Kurama wanted to show his power, if only a insignificant amount of it.

Naruto felt a burning flowing through his chakra pathways and his hairs tingled as they felt the demonic energy pass next to them. Naruto's chakra points leaked the red energy as it formed together, creating a monster with multiple hands that centered at one point.

**"Happy? Because I hate this. My energy feels sticky and gross, and I have to leave this comfy room!"** Kurama continued with his complaints, just as he does every time some of him leaves the cell. Naruto was beginning to remember why he constantly regretted forcing his dad out of his cave.

"Just shut up and help me." Naruto said out loud, too annoyed to remember to talk within his mind.

**"You're a pretty ungrateful brat, you know that? Why did I ever agree to have my DNA in you? It just makes it so I can't hate you."**

"Because you're just a big fluffball that wants kits, and also isn't able to hate anyone, no matter how hard you try?" Naruto wasn't gifted with a response, just grumbles from his dad. "That's what I thought."


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for dropping off the face of the earth for a while. I'm back now, though!

Thank you Itharax, YaoiLovinKitsune, WhiteWhisperingWind, Taintedangel133, and SPark681 for your reviews!

Chap. 2

"Why's everyone in this village so ugly?" Naruto complained out loud, drawing the attention of everyone around him. Most of them gave him pissed off looks, since he dissed them, while others seemed to agree whole heartedly.

"C'mon, look at all these women! They're boobs are pretty big, and some really nices asses…" Naruto had forgotten the pervert was walking next to him. After four years of dealing with the ass, he got used to ignoring him without meaning to. Naruto, now at the ripe age of ten, was starting to notice people's bodies and whether or not they were attractive. So far, not impressed. Kurama's comments weren't helping, however. Every person they passed, he would shout out 'fucking small dick!', 'where's the muscle? Shrimp!', 'oi, boobs, get out of the fucking way! I got hotties to look for!' and other things, most of them far more insulting. So far, only one person had been deemed good enough to be complemented by the giant fox, and it was someone from a different nation.

Naruto continued walking down the street as Jiraiya was beaten to death by the kunoichi who heard his comment, and happened recognized him as the one spying on their bath so many times. It had become a normal occurrence, since Naruto had gained a habit of pushing the pervert through the walls when Jiraiya was peaking. Women thanked him within the safety of their minds, though none of them were willing to talk to the demon child, especially not to thank him in public.

**"Hey, kit, you better hurry. That damn bell is gonna ring soon."** Naruto had been going to the Ninja Academy recently - mainly to avoid the pervert following him - and was partially interested in what was being taught. It wasn't enough of an interest for him to actually pay attention to most everything happening in the classroom. Most of it was just watching his classmates and teacher, observing their energies and actions. Kurama told him that reading people was key for multiple things in life, especially Kurama's favorite thing, which was something he had never told Naruto, not even on his tenth birthday.

Kurama always said he was still too young whenever he asked, but Naruto did have an clue for what it was. Had for a while, ever since Kurama kept whispering the good points of people's bodies.

It's always interesting to see the difference between how people act in different areas of life. When at school, kids would tend to act less mature than when they were with their parents, and even less mature when they were just with their friends, no classmates watching their actions. In addition, it seemed to be the kids from Ninja families that enjoyed goofing off more than those of civilian ones. It truly was interesting, for both Naruto and Kurama.

But Naruto still didn't get along with most of his classmates. There would be the few times when he and three other boys, always the same ones, would get in trouble and escape the classroom together, but that was the extent of it. They weren't friends, but they didn't hate each other, either. Which was always good.

Naruto make it into class before the bell for the first time in a long while, which was fairly impressive to everyone in his class; not that they payed to much attention to his success. A couple people said 'Hi' to him on his way to the back of the classroom, opposite corner of the second unsocial character of their class, Aburame Shino.

The two don't have a friendly relationship as much as a mutual understanding - don't bother me, I don't bother you. So far, everything had seemed to work out, and Shino never seemed to get curious about what Naruto did in his freetime.

They probably could have become friends if Kurama didn't complain about bugs every time Naruto got close.

Class started up, and Naruto retreated into his mind. Kurama said he would teach the kid etiquette, so Naruto was curious what his dad could possibly know about such a fancy way of acting. As far as he'd seen, the fox was just a giant lazy ass furball who never wanted to play with his adorable little kit.

* * *

"Kitsune magick? What's that?" When Naruto entered his mindscape, that was the first thing his dad said, no introduction to what he was talking about, and definitely no hello.

"It's what you're going to be learning next. It's what allows me to appear smaller than I truly am. Since all living beings are, in essence, large balls of chakra shaped into specific forms, kitsune magick is the way fox learned how to control their energy. Not all of them were able to, just like how you have the civilian and the ninja, with how many civilians aren't able to control even the smallest amount, even with training.

"Kitsunes found how to take energy from any part of their body before expelling it into the outside world. Most humans are only able to draw from small portions of their energy that takes residence inside of their stomach. When you learn how to use kitsune magick, you will most likely grow an extra appendage. This is where you will draw energy from, or you will affect your physical body. I truly do hope you never have to go through the pain of taking parts of your main body that's held together by solidified chakra, since it's far more painful than taking from your extra limbs."

Kurama waited for everything to sink in. With Naruto learning how to control his chakra ninja-way, he was old enough to control it kitsune-way as well.

"Jinchuriki tend to have more chakra than most people would, or they die. This is why there's certain bloodlines that will contain the beast, just like your mother's side. People with stronger bodies tend to have more chakra than most, and that's how they're chosen. Unlike you, the majority of jinchuriki are created when they're at least seven years of age, which gives their body time to strengthen itself before being tested. If they aren't tested, the jinchuuriki go insane, or their body will rip itself apart because of the amount of force placed inside of it."

"So what's this got to do with kitsune magick?" Kurama seemed to ignore Naruto question, not yet ready to move to anything more advanced for his young mind.

"You have more chakra than most ninja in your center, and have even more access because you body has been strengthened with that of an over-powered kitsune. However, you do need to limit your kitsune magick part to only using your extra appendages. Taking the wrong part of your main body may cause long-term damage."

"Can you just tell me why I need to learn kitsune magick? I already have more than a normal ninja, so what's the point?" Naruto's head was ready to explode from all of the access information, and he still didn't know why his dad was saying all of this. This lesson was turning from boring to annoying.

"You're able to make solid objects with this magick that turn real but can leave with a single thought, no hand signs, since you're only creating the outer layer of an object with your imagination and not the entire inside of it like the idiots do." Kurama had seemed to enjoy calling all shinobi idiots after he and Naruto saw them drinking in a bar, about to be attacked by a kunoichi from some other village. Kurama didn't deam them worthy of being helped, since they were too idiotic, so he and Naruto continued on their way. Both of them disregarded the possibility that the Konoha group could end up killed.

"But where does this etiquette stuff come in?" Naruto was about to lose his short attention span and travel back into the normal world. Causing trouble for the teacher and his classmates was far more fun than listening to an old fox lecture about the greatness of his people.

"Damn child. Can't even listen to the wisdom of such a powerful being?" Kurama scoffed, dead-set on prolonging his explanation until Naruto really was fed up. However, when Naruto's body began to disappear from the area and his conscious shifted to the normal world, Kurama saw how far he had already pushed the boy.

"Fine, fine. There's only two things you absolutely need to know." After a few seconds of waiting, Naruto returned - though he was still partially in the normal world. "You have to hide anything extra that you grow. You're thought to be a normal human, and a tail or claws will be thought as something unusual. The second thing is how you can change your appearance by making your chakra either change shape by separating it from your solid form, which is extremely painful but equally as helpful at the right times, or covering yourself in a veil and changing your features to a minimal amount. While intuitive shinobi and those with powerful senses, the Inuzuka or the Hyuuga, for example, will be able to detect a difference, genjutsu masters or anyone less than that shouldn't be able to tell somethings wrong."

"So what you're trying to say is that I can prank people better." Naruto deadpanned. Kurama's expression drooped, expecting but at the same time disappointed at Naruto's simple mind.

"No, infiltration. Which means you need to work on your acting."

"Inful-what-now? And what do you mean my acting? I'm perfect at acting! I can get the old man to believe anything I say!" Kurama let out another sigh. How should he break it to the boy that Hiruzen didn't believe him one bit, but just thought the boy was extremely adorable? Yeah, that'd be hard.

* * *

"You know, it would be pretty good for you to travel outside of this village. Its alright here and all, but other places are amazing. Being a sage, I have a ton of access to places that most ninja can't go!"

"What do you want." Naruto drawled, sick of Jiraiya's boasting. Most of the time, Jiraiya would work to get Naruto psyched about something before dropping a bomb on him. He might talk about how great a bath house is, before finally convincing Naruto that he just had to go there, then forcing Naruto to pay while the perv just did his research and placed the blame for whatever broke on Naruto.

All in all, Naruto had learned not to get excited about whatever the creep said after just a month of spending time with him. He suffered a lot during that month.

"What, you don't want to hear my awesome stories? There's this one time that I met a man named Raza. Great guy, was able to-"

"You see, I really don't care. Plus, I'm still in school and really don't want to be around you for any period of time." Naruto began to walk away, ignoring the man behind him yelling about how Naruto didn't pay any attention in the Academy anyway.

**"Kit, look over there. You see that girl?"** Kurama said, forcefully directing Naruto's head left.

'Heh, growing an interest in females now? Well, it's a little late for me now.' Naruto laughed in his head, not looking at the girl yet.

**"No you idiot. Dick all the way. But I recognize her chakra from somewhere… but it wasn't around this village. Go see who she is."** Naruto followed his dad's orders, heading towards the kid. The closer he got, the more off she seemed. There was an unnatural presence she was giving off, one different than the civilians and ninja of the village, although he could have sworn it felt familiar.

**"She's a fox. Aaaah, what was her name? I knew her around fifty years ago… wonder what she's doing here. Said she hated humans after some poacher killed one of her kits."**

"Hi, I'm Naruto! I feel like I know you from somewhere…" She gave him a lopsided grin.

"Worst pickup line ever." The girl said with a slight accent. "I don't go for little boys." Naruto blushed slightly, inwardly cursing his father for making him do this. The girl's grin widened. "But I know what you mean. Kurama, you're in there, right? Making some kit do your work for you? Always were such a lazy bastard."

**"Well, holy shit. Hasn't changed a bit. Naruto, bring her back to our apartment. There's a load of catching up to do here. Plus, she won't leave until she's done bothering me, so let's just get this over with."** Naruto nodded and motioned for the fox to follow him, heading home.

"So, you're a jinchuriki, huh? Must be hard dealing with that old bastard. I used to know him. The man didn't know how to act civil. You've turned out pretty good, it would seem."

"Yeah, the old furball can be pretty annoying at times."

"Oh, not scared of the 'old furball'? Impressive. I expected you to be shaking in your boots, with how you follow his orders." Naruto glared, creating bubbling laughter to leave her throat, attracting attention from passersby on the street.

"He's my dad, and he can't really do anything. Why would I be scared?" The fox looked stunned for half a second, most likely stuck on the 'dad' part of Naruto's sentence.

"How'd you manage that, Kurama? You his actual dad or what?" Kurama groaned within Naruto. Just this small conversation was giving him a massive headache. Now he had to explain everything to her before she would finally leave. The last time he had to deal with her was from before even entering Kushina. There was a time when Uzumaki Mito would allow him to take over the body for short amounts of time. During one of those times, the she-fox came around, searching for refuge. That was a horrible week for Kurama, seeing as Mito would place him in charge whenever they were close to the female.

"Hey, look, we're here." Naruto announced, clearly trying to change the conversation to something less annoying to talk about. "Kurama should be fine with taking control for a bit. Right, old man?" Without waiting for an answer, Naruto fell back into unconsciousness and forced Kurama to take over. Kurama, now in control of Naruto's body, groaned again.

Another long week.


	4. Chapter 3

No excuses. You wouldn't care anyway.

MyNameIsLaura, ultima-owner, Itharax, Silvermane1 - Thanks for your lovely reviews! Enjoy the chapter~

Timeline following Naruto's age

0 - Naruto's soul enders body and takes part of Kurama's DNA with it so Kurama doesn't kill him.

1 - people really start to notice Naruto's demon features (hair) and become concerned, though don't do anything.

7 - Jiraiya enters picture, starts causing problems.

10 - Jiraiya starts asking him to travel the nations with him, they meet the she-fox, Naruto starts noticing people's bodies.

11 - now

Chap. 3

Jiraiya still couldn't find the boy. After living in the same village for so many years Naruto become a master at avoiding the sannin, irritating Jiraiya to no end. After years of asking Naruto to travel the Elemental nations, he was expecting an acceptable answer soon. He was tired of getting denied. Jiraiya's pride as a man, as well as a sanin, was far too damaged to recover after any more blows by a single boy.

The kid himself looked to be doing better socially than when Jiraiya first came to the village. He had a cute girl following him wherever he went, be it school or that ramen stand Naruto frequented. While it seemed Naruto didn't like to talk to her much, Jiraiya doubted someone could say no to a pretty girl.

Despite Naruto's social life, it really was time for Jiraiya to head out of the village; Naruto had no choice but to go with him. He'd talk to Sarutobi if need be, but the boy would have come. With the growing threat of the Akatsuki hanging over his head it was too dangerous for Naruto to stay in one place any longer. Only a matter of time before someone dangerous came to the village and Naruto was forced to leave anyway.

"Sensei," Jiraiya started, bursting into the old man's office. "You gotta get Naruto to travel with me. You already know why he can't stay here." Sarutobi didn't lift his head from his desk, possibly sleeping or drunk, but most likely avoiding having to work. "Oh come on, you old fart. Don't make me call your secretary." Sarutobi was up in milliseconds, fully conscious and ready to discuss whatever it was Jiraiya was wanting to rant about.

"Naruto, I assume. Is he still saying no?" This was the one thing Jiraiya would always enter his office to talk about, mainly to complain about something or other caused by Naruto that damaged his mental or physical health. Most of them centered around the ways Jiraiya's offer was rejected. Naruto got creative most of the time, going from writing it on Jiraiya's body, talking about a pedo very loudly in the middle of the marketplace, or using his clothing to spell it out in a very public area. But those were just Sarutobi's favorites.

"Get him to say yes." Jiraiya said, straight faced. He knew informal language could get him kicked out if he was being disrespectful on top of it, even though he was a former genin from Sarutobi's team. But it only showed how serious he actually was. This informal way of speaking was different than his disrespectful way. A tone only used for personal, important matters.

Sarutobi thought through the reasons to help Jiraiya. On one hand, Naruto would most likely be safe and he would even have Jiraiya off his back, but then the Kyuubi vessel would be out of reach and the village would have less protection. Of course, the Akatsuki wouldn't attack the village if they knew the Kyuubi Jinchuriki wasn't in it.

But siding with Jiraiya was just painful.

Had to be done.

"I will. Now get out and let me sleep."

Jiraiya left, giddy with finally being able to leave the village with this godson, even if it took the help of the most powerful man in the village in order to get Naruto to agree.

It was only a couple hours later when Naruto came up to him, packed and ready to leave for wherever the wind took them. The kid didn't look excited one bit, but he didn't put up any resistance when actually leaving the village, even without knowing what would be outside of the safety of the thought about asking what it was that caused Naruto to join him - it would be helpful to know how Sarutobi did it for future purposes - but thought better of it. Naruto wouldn't tell him, anyway.

Sarutobi never said how simple it was. He just asked one time and Naruto said yes. Even he wasn't used to Naruto being that complacent and chalked it up to Jiraiya growing on the boy.

Naruto blamed it on his father. Kurama had been insisting for a while that Naruto join the stupid sage in order to see more of the world and possibly get into contact with some of the other jinchuriki. He seemed to want to meet up with the tailed beasts, partly in order to flaunt to them about having a son as a jinchuriki, and partly to see what was happening in Suna. Something had gone wrong a few years ago, around the time Naruto was born, give or take a year. Either way, Shukaku was extremely upset about something and seemed to want to broadcast that to the world. His messages of insanity reached Kurama's ears, and quite possibly a few of the other's, but it didn't seem anyone else had done anything about it. Kurama needed Naruto to calm whatever the jinchuriki was going through so he could get into the kid's head and talk with Shukaku.

Having one of their own in such a primal state was never good, especially for such a long time. Shukaku, while not the most stable of the bunch, wasn't normally this bad. He would have bouts of crazy and destroy a city or two, but nothing more than that. 11 years was less than healthy.

If either Naruto or Kurama managed to calm the raging beast, it would do a lot of good for the Elemental Nations as well as the sanity of the other tailed beasts. Seeing as they used to be one entity, they still had a mental connection just strong enough to carry emotions over long distances. The insanity of one affects the sanity of the others. It just wasn't healthy to allow Shukaku to stay in this state.

It was a relief to hear they would be heading to Suna first. Jiraiya's reason was that it was an allied nation and they need to have connections outside of their normal events in order to keep good relations.

Naruto knew the real reason was due to the effect of heat on a person, causing them to loose layers in order to cool down. Even without the hot springs, Jiraiya had the ability to research what he needed for his books. It was just something Naruto would have to deal with during their journey. Time to accept his fate - forced to follow this pervert through everywhere he screwed with and all the hoards of women who attacked him for peaking.

The trip over to Suna wasn't difficult. Hot, but not difficult. It took a couple more days than Jiraiya was hoping it would - he forgot Naruto didn't know how to travel over desert land - but they made decent time. Faster than a civilian. Naruto quickly picked up on how to use a small amount of chakra to stay above the sand as they walked, making it a little easier to move. The sand would try and engulf his feet, weighing them down. Walking on time was like walking on gravel, some traction but if you go too fast you'll slip.

Entering Suna was a interesting experience. Sarutobi had gotten Naruto a slip that would show he was part of Konohagakure and allowed to travel into their allied village, but seeing as it was Naruto's first time dealing with it and Jiraiya was no help what so ever, it took time to fully understand what the unfriendly guard was trying to get him to do. It was more than just checking to make sure the slip was official. He checked Naruto's body and chakra patterns, then made sure he wasn't secretly a spy by placing him under some truth jutsu. With everything confirmed, he and Jiraiya were let through the gates and entered a village made of sand.

It was only moments before Jiraiya disappeared. No excuse or a word of goodbye.

**"Typical. It's not like there was anything to expect from that guy. You got his cash, right?"** They had made a plan prior to arrival at Suna to take Jiraiya's wallet before he could go to a bar and whatnot. Partly it was to annoy him, but partly because Naruto had no money with every need for it. Kurama's next training regimen was going to be far more intense than the last one, seeing as Naruto could actually buy things now that he wasn't in Konoha. He also had to do the entire training with his hanyou abilities. Sarutobi wasn't around to make sure Naruto seemed normal, and Jiraiya's minimal monitoring meant Naruto had free reign over what he was going to do with his day.

So of course he'll start with stealing money and going shopping for dangerous and pointy objects. Possibly getting sidetracked.

With Kurama's suggestion, Naruto headed into a clothing shop created specifically for Shinobi. Shops in Konoha tended to be a combination of shinobi and civilian, so it was strange but pretty cool to see that shinobi had entire shops for themselves. It made it so there could be more dangerous weapons in reachable areas, since no civilian children would be there to kill themselves while playing.

Kurama directed him towards a shelf containing lightweight, strong training clothes. The material was mildly stretchy and seemed to mold to his form when he tried it on. There was a distinct lack of pockets, but Naruto knew he just needed a belt to keep his gear. Kurama then suggested to pick up some seals to carry weapons, clothes or food. Naruto had a small interest in the weapons on the wall and racks, but nothing caught his attention enough to buy anything.

The next store was for civilians. Normal person clothes would be helpful for blending in, so they grabbed some pants and shirts from both female and male sections. Females seemed to be trusted more with both civilians and shinobi, though shinobi were a little more cautious. Their charm was able to get people to drop their guard just a small amount, but that small amount could mean the difference between a successful mission or death.

Plus the she-fox, Asuka, taught Naruto how to act like a polite lady, as well as some girl who grew up on the street. She made sure he could change his mannerisms in moments in order to fit a situation, and worked on his verbal fighting abilities to a point where people couldn't tell what he was talking about, but automatically did was he wanted. She explained this as something to do with instincts. A need to impress. It worked on both males and females, seeing as a girl is thought to be something innocent and harmless. Weak. Especially a civilian one.

Towards the back of the store were little stuffed animals that just called to Naruto. There were many desert animals - lizards, vultures, bobcats and others - but also animals from other nations. There was a cute frog with a stupid look on it's face, as well as a cute sleeping fox. Naruto was looking at them, ignoring Kurama laughing his head off when a girl with hair in three ponytails walked up next to him, picking up a tanuki.

**"Shinobi, and a fairly strong one at that. Seems like she knows Shukaku's jinchuuriki, has his chakra signature on her. You should try and get closer to her. Could lead us to the jinchuuriki."** Naruto started off with a smile. It was one of the first things Asuka taught him, right after giving a lecture on why blending in and looking innocent was a necessary skill for a shinobi.

"Hi, I'm Naruto." He started. Asuka did teach him how to flirt, but this wasn't the right situation for flirtation. It was better to act like he was just wanting to be a friend. Taking on a more feminine posture, he continued. "If you're looking for a cute animal, you should take this one." He lifted up a red and tan tanuki with big, shining eyes and soft, fluffy fur. The shinobi had taken a ashen gray and light brown tanuki with a wild look and fake-sharp claws.

**"You idiot, turn on the charm more!"** Kurama shouted into his head.

'No way! I don't want her flirting with me! I'm trying to get to the jinchuuriki, right? Why do I gotta charm her?' Naruto questioned back. Normally Kurama would stay calm when Naruto was talking to girls, mainly because he didn't care about Naruto interactions with the opposite gender.

**"Fine, but you have to make sure she leads you to the jinchuuriki."** It was normal for Kurama to keep fighting for whatever he wanted, so it left Naruto stunned with such a easy win.

"Hey, you okay?" The girl interrupted. Naruto had tuned out for a couple of moments, and it was fairly unnerving to see someone with such an open smile staring into nothingness. Made him look like a sociopath, with all the fake and frozen emotions on his face. Though though they didn't look fake to her.

"Yeah, sorry about that! I was just thinking about some stuff…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit left over from when he was younger and just wouldn't go away. "Anyway, are you looking for a cute animal, or do you just like that one? Cause that's cool too."

"Don't know… I want to give it to my little brother. He's hard to get along with, but I think that's partly mine and my other brother's fault. I think a present would help him loosen up, but I don't' really know what he likes."

**"Well, fuck. She's the jinchuuriki's sister. Oi, Kit, tell her to get the cute one. If Shukaku's influenced the jinchuuriki at all, then he's got a soft spot hidden behind all that crazy."**

"You should go with the cute one. It's always a good bet!"

"I'm sure you have such great tastes…" She was eyeing the frog in his hand. It had it's tongue sticking out with a ring in it. There were a couple too many eyes that were placed along it's spine and the feet pads had small metal balls that weighed the toy down, giving the entire frog a ghoulish aesthetic. Naruto grinned again.

"Sorry, it's for my collection. My dad hates it when I buy stuff like this. Says their creepy. But you can't deny they're at least a little cute!" Line hook and sinker. The shinobi seemed to have interesting tastes, so she could definitely relate to Naruto's warped sense of cuteness. Plus she was a teen, so there was no way such charm could fail. "You should tell me about your brother. I'll see if there's a way to help out and get him to open up! You never know. I'm pretty good with introverts, you know."

"Well… alright. But I can't really tell you much. He doesn't like being around me, let alone other people. It would be difficult to get him into the same room with you."

"You don't have to do anything yet. Just tell me about him, and I'll give you some advice! If it helps at all, then I could try meeting with him." The girl seemed to think over the answer. She grabbed the tanuki out of Naruto's hands, inspecting it, before lowering it down and looking at Naruto.

"My name's Temari. What's your advice?"


End file.
